<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise, Love by tragicallywicked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487171">Surprise, Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked'>tragicallywicked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jasper &amp; Alice Verses [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Smut, LOL THAT LAST ONE, Post-Canon, happy birthday irrelevanttous!, this is a gift to my internet wife's bday so imma stop tagging before this gets awkward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Alice's birthday fast approaching, Jasper to try his luck once more in trying to surprise his psych wife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jasper &amp; Alice Verses [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise, Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrelevanttous/gifts">irrelevanttous</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY, M!!!!! This is a gift for my internet wife's birthday. M, you're such a sweet, kind, and talented woman. I hope your day is as wonderful as you are. It's great to have you as a friend in my life and writing partner now too! You're a constant inspiration and I utterly adore your spirits and the arts you always bring to the table. I love you, girl! Happy day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Surprising a psych with such enhanced skills like Alice was nearly an impossibility. When she was still a human, the success chances were much bigger as the woman had less frequency on the visions. With the vampire enhancement to all her abilities, the attempt was, to say the least, problematic.</p><p> </p><p>Alice could see, at times, decisions people hadn’t yet made—so far into the future—as well as she could foresee events the minute someone made the decision to something. But if Jasper was something that was being observant. For the past decades with Alice he had been learning tricks about Alice’s vision, the way they worked and the holes in them.</p><p> </p><p>The experiences their family had gone under in the past years taught him much of how to go around those visions for his benefit. Yet, the last time he tried something too hard and involving so many people, Jasper had failed halfway through it. Like now, the last time Jasper had attempted such a massive arrangement was on her birthday.</p><p> </p><p>Although the Cullens in an overall didn’t give birthdays that much of a thought, Alice and Jasper did. They would always celebrate each other, even if that meant going away for the week to be alone, at peace, and celebrating one another—which they had been doing for the past two decades or so. With the new additions to the family and a proper celebration long overdue, Jasper decided it was about time to try and throw Alice something.</p><p> </p><p>In the failed surprise birthday twenty-three years ago, Rosalie and Jasper had tried not to make decisions about it, even though they would chat about a party and celebrate, they’d always be careful enough not to actually decide on anything until the very last minute.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper was the one to cave—much to Rose’s annoyance—when Alice had been trying to get it out of him. She had seen uncertain flashes and <em> nothing </em> drove his wife more crazy than not being sure, even if the surprise was for her own benefit. He would have very much managed had Alice not found her own ways to persuade her husband—she always knew the way to his heart and his most deep desires after all. It only took something as simple as Alice wearing cowboy boots in front of him for Jasper to start making <em> all types </em> of decisions. Rosalie had cursed at Jasper for five straight weeks after that—they had been so well—between her and Emmett’s jokes, he couldn’t hear the end of it.</p><p> </p><p>This time he was smarter, he had brand new intel on her visions and Jasper had a damn good plan to make it all work as smoothly as possible.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing was not involving the family. Edward, of course, knew but had gave Jasper a nod in between the blonde’s thoughts. He could be certain he wouldn’t go about ruining it—Edward had managed it pretty well on their last attempt, so Jasper wasn’t worried. He knew, though, that Rosalie wasn’t going to be happy once she found out. <em> Especially </em> once she learned just <em> who </em> he was going to be working with.</p><p> </p><p>“I know we’re not the best of friends, but I actually need your help.” Jacob Black and him hadn’t really got along that well, but Jasper held a strong admiration for the wolves and all they had done for his family multiple times. It was just unfortunate they had been eternal enemies—even with the understandings and things feeling easier now, there was just a feral instinct that kept them apart if not strictly necessary.</p><p> </p><p>“Any of those Italian blood suckers returning?” The mention of the Volturi always sent a shiver down Jasper’s spine. As much as Alice was always watching them, there was no certainty that they wouldn’t return at some point. He worried the most because it was his beloved Alice they wanted to claim—but that wouldn’t ever happen under his watch, and he kept a careful one over her.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really not. It’s something more<em> domestic </em> .” Jasper cleared his throat, he wasn’t sure that Jacob would tag along. Maybe he should have involved Bella in this as his in-law seemed to get along just fine with the wolves, even after being turned. “Alice’s birthday is next month and as you know I happen to have a psych as a wife.” He scoffed with a chuckle, Jacob nodded and the relaxation was both from the lack of trouble in that information <em> and </em> the wave of calm Jasper sent him.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob seemed to always be on the edge, ready to fight, he reminded Jasper very much of younger self and he could only hope that things eased for him with time like it had for the cowboy.</p><p> </p><p>“I was hoping to get your help to use her blind spots to make a surprise for her.” Jacob seemed took aback with the information, blinking in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” The vampire pushed his hands inside his pockets, waiting patiently for the wolf to form a resolution. “I don’t know how I’d help really. But sure, I guess what the heck.” Jacob thought it was a sweet gesture, after all he’d seen the shortie vampire planning that entire family parties. He hadn’t realized how hard it must be to do one for her when she could see it coming.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper explained his simple but effective plan of only and always making plans around Jacob—and Seth who willingly accepted tagging along in the plan. It was Jasper’s best change to <em> finally </em> do something nice for his wife.</p><p> </p><p>All he really had to do was watch his thoughts around her. Which was proven it wouldn’t be the easiest task when Jasper got home to an apprehensive Alice at the door, awaiting for him. They had been living on their own house in Forks now, but it wouldn’t be too long until they had to move again as people were staring to age just the slightest more for them to stand out. Possibly in five years they would be relocating, but for now Alice and Jasper were <em> newlyweds </em>. She worked at home as a freelance clothing designer and Jasper was a stock investor, as their mockup stories told people in town and explained the luxurious home she had picked out for them.</p><p> </p><p>Often they were at the Cullen’s home though, or Bella and Edward’s, because eternity could be dull if not shared with family.</p><p> </p><p>“I was about ready to run around town after you.” She told him with a stern gaze and a scrunched nose. “You <em> stink </em>. Were you with the wolves?”</p><p> </p><p>Alice’s appalled <em> and </em> worried expression made Jasper snort amusedly.</p><p> </p><p>“I was, yes.” He raised a brow, a sneaky arm wrapping around her waist. “I thought you liked them.”</p><p> </p><p>“As much as you do.” The suspicious was still there as Jasper could read in her feelings and her puzzled eyebrows. He leaned calmly to plant a kiss right where they were frowning together.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind them all that much anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly.” Alice wasn’t convinced, and Jasper was certain she wouldn’t be anytime soon without further explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“Jacob wanted me to teach some new members of the pack that are going to move to college some things about newborn armies and vampires.” He clarified, an excuse he had already discussed with both Jacob and Seth. “I’m helping them practice for the next few weeks.” Her expression easing told Jasper she believed his excuse, but the pout stood there, making him chuckle. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t see you while you’re with them.” With hands spreading across his chest, Alice confessed quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“You know well you don’t have anything to worry about.” Did she not though? Jasper may know how to fight, but controlling his thirst would probably be an endless struggle to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” She told him with confidence and that was one of the things Jasper loved most about his wife, how much she believed in him—so much more than he did himself.</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t be for long. Just a few weeks for a few hours a day. What’s that for someone with an entire eternity.” Jasper encouraged, sending her a wave of his own superb love for her. It was such a strong radiation of emotion that every time Jasper did something like that, Alice would almost purr.</p><p> </p><p>She wrapped her arms around him, tiptoeing to meet his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Not fair, using your gifts to distract me like that.” Alice complained against his mouth, deepening her lips against his.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t even got started.” The feeling he sent her next was nothing like their pure love, a strike of lust taking over her completely.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you’re going to come back to do this every time, I guess I can get around to not seeing you for a few hours.” That new eagerness made her devour his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I was planning to.” In a swift motion Jasper had both her legs wrapped around his waist, driving them to their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>In the weeks that followed that became their routine. Jasper planned things for her party every other day with the two wolves. He’d later come home to <em> distract </em> Alice to the fact he was actually getting away with planning her a surprise. With the wolves involved so deeply into the preparation she missed even the slight slips—like when he figured how to invite the humans and one asked him about a present for Alice, even though the invite specifically said no presents.</p><p> </p><p>The party was set to happen the day before Alice’s birthday because Jasper and her had plans to travel before the actual day—which made him hide the fact the party was happening. While Jasper would be out with Alice throughout the day, helping her shop for new clothing for their trip, Jacob and Seth had the task to take both the Cullens—who still had no clue about it all, and the guests to the surprise location.</p><p> </p><p>“A surprise for Alice?!” Rosalie asked Jacob outraged, when he met them to explain it.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, seems he was trying to get around you all spoiling it for her.” Jacob shrugged and all eyes fell on Edward.</p><p> </p><p>“You knew?” Bella wondered with a frown. The man simply nodded casually.</p><p> </p><p>“I was avoiding thinking about it so Alice wouldn’t catch it. Jasper was pretty smart asking for your help, Jacob.” The wolf nodded at the vampire.</p><p> </p><p>“He sent out invites, too. I’m surprised she hasn’t caught up with the amount of people that must be thinking about the party.” Jacob told, still far too amused at Rosalie’s outrage.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we sure she doesn’t know?” The blonde woman eyed Edward.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if she does, she’s hiding it pretty well.” He truly hadn’t seen anything in her mind until now.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, we should get moving.”</p><p> </p><p>In the meantime, Alice found herself staring at the racks of clothes with sheer annoyance, which Jasper caught up to, as he eyed briefly the clock with anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone just went blank.” She kept this constant watch on her family, which was both reassuring and overwhelming for the psych. But Alice preferred to be safe than sorry.</p><p> </p><p>“You think something is wrong?” Alice shook her head, deciding to take a rose blouse—she often stood away from the pale tones that didn’t stand out to her skin, but the piece was truly stunning</p><p> </p><p>“Jacob is probably over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, that would make sense.” Jasper nodded, his usual quiet self while they went shopping was a little off as Alice noticed too well, in the slight shifted pace of his movements.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s with you, Jazz?” Gracefully, Alice spun around and danced toward him. She stood not even an inch away from him, looking up at her towering man.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just thinking about tomorrow, I can’t wait to get away with you already.” That did bring a smile to her lips and Alice was content that he felt the same way. “It’ll be good to be just us at the island. It’s been too long.”</p><p> </p><p>Isla Esme was a true heaven for Jasper, no walking human temptations on every corner. He wished they <em> lived </em> in Isla Esme if he was being honest.</p><p> </p><p>“Patience.” Their lips met halfway briefly and Jasper nodded after.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s somewhere I want to go before we head home, do you think you’re about to be done?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, let’s just pay.” He could see the little frown of frustration which Jasper guessed it was because she couldn’t see <em> where </em> they were headed to thanks to the wolves. He texted Jacob while ALlice paid and Jasper took the wheel this time, driving them to the party that awaited the vampire.</p><p> </p><p>Alice was legitimately shocked when they walked into the shop to find a gathering of family and friends she hadn’t been expecting. He had picked a place downtown that had just closed down and turned into a small party place—most people did baby showers and bachelorette parties there, but Jasper figured it was a nice, quiet cozy place to have just their family and close friends.</p><p> </p><p>The Denali had come, as well as some of their high school friends, Peter and Charlotte, and some people they knew from town. Jacob, Seth and Leah there told Alice exactly what she needed to know when walking into the place to hear the loud “Surprise!” from everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys! How did you—?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was all Jasper.” Bella told—not that anyone had expected it to be her doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Jasper, you did this?!” She asked in awe, grinning as her husband smiled so proudly at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday, darling.” Jasper told her as they captured for a brief kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“This is so sweet, thank you!” Alice strolled to go greet her guests warmly. “Oh, guys, this is so great, thank you all for coming.”</p><p> </p><p>The ambient that entire evening was one Jasper could really appreciate, everyone so cheerful, Alice so filled with utter joy, he allowed himself to relax while she mingled and went to talk to Peter.</p><p> </p><p>There was singing and cake—that they all pretended to eat—and Alice even smudged a little on Jasper’s face so she could be a cheek and kiss it off to everyone’s embarrassment. None of the two minded though, looking so utterly in love, like the time they had remarried just two years ago.</p><p> </p><p>Alice was on her own talking to their family when Edward and Bella came bearing a gift.</p><p> </p><p>“This was really hard to pick, but I left the receipt.” The two best friends hugged each other tightly and Alice was already beaming without opening the box.</p><p> </p><p>“I love it, thank you! I’ll wear it on the trip.” She promised, making Bella giggle. “How did you managed, use Jacob too, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“She had <em> him </em> buy and keep it.” Edward clarified and the two exchanged a look that Bella got lost in between. “I won’t say anything.” He rolled his eyes dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>“Say what?” Bella, utterly lost—almost as much as she was as a human—looked back and forth between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Who was it?” Edward frowned then, as Alice thought of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Jessica.”</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t get an invite.” Bella was quick to say, although she had <em> no clue </em> what they were talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.” Alice muted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so lost.” Bella sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing, Edward is just being dramatic.” Alice quickly hooked Bella’s arm and dragged her with, “Let’s go open Rose’s present. I wanna show you what she got me.”</p><p> </p><p>When the clock struck midnight the party was long over, their living room now filled with gifts that their family had ignored the advice not to get on the invitation. At least Jasper was glad that hadn’t spoiled the surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Now they stood home, Jasper coming to the love of his life for an official congratulation.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday, Mrs. Whitlock.” Alice had never adopted Hale when they married, but Whitlock was a name she always used—the sensation of belonging always getting the best of her.</p><p> </p><p>“That party was so amazing, Jazz. Thank you so much.” She told him again, arms wrapping around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad I was able to actually surprise you.” He had been watching her emotions when it all went down and unless was really great at using her emotions now, she had been ultimately surprised and happy—which was all that really mattered.</p><p> </p><p>“You were wonderful.” She told him slowly tiptoeing to capture him in a kiss. “The best husband one could ask for, really.”</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for their kiss to deepen, involving them in a haze of luxurious smoke, a passionate need. They weren’t hurried, on the contrary, Jasper took him time to pull back and take Alice by the hand, dragging her along with him to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>He stripped her blue dress with a pace that would be lethargic even for a human—that because every bit of skin revealed, he would plant small kisses to her curves. Jasper loved her body, he always had. Her petit shapes, the small curves of her breasts, the slight roundness of her ass, the narrow waist, and the way he always had to lift her off the floor for them to be at the same level—their absurdly different height always so evident. Jasper was practically double her size and they both could enjoy the possibilities it often brought them in bed.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could get her completely naked in between gasps, Alice mustered <em> some </em> line coherent thinking to unbutton his shirt, a blue that matched her dress from that night—an unintentional doing that she was happy she had mustered for the party.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of her lover’s scars, for a long time, had brought to Alice concern—for both the past and the future—but time taught her the ways they could be arousing. Her fingertips trailing each and every one of them as her hands traveled down his abdomen to remove his belt and rid of his pants.</p><p> </p><p>They laid naked but it was Jasper who rolled on top of her that night, the Southern gentleman that he was, eager to give his mate the time of her life on the day that was only hers.</p><p> </p><p>Aside from the bite from her transformation, Alice’s body was a temple—that was, except for two more bites right around her inner thighs that were Jasper’s. Marks that no one else knew of, a moment that had been their own only, a way of him imprinting in her the sign that she was his forever. His mate, his lover, the one he would forever love and devote to. Jasper had a map of scars, but he knew exactly the one that was hers, right below his stomach where she had so intimately left her bite on him.</p><p> </p><p>Whenever they made love like this, rolling over each other for hours contemplating their bodies, both always trailed those scars—nuzzling, licking, sometimes biting further. Jasper, who had so many of them never thought he could get so much pleasure from being bitten before.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight was about giving her pleasure, so when his lips brushed its way down her navel to deep dive into her center, he made sure she was screaming before he even considered pulling back. His mouth, a pouring of desire and lust, raising voluptuous waves inside her every time his tongue delved her to the edge. Alice was a mass of moans, tugging at his blonde curls, when orgasm washed over her body, making her legs shake weakly.</p><p> </p><p>Alice might not have any memories of what was like being a human, but in those moments, with Jasper’s head buried between her thighs, she was certain she never felt more human—vulnerable and sublimely loved.</p><p> </p><p>“Come up, it’s lonely here.” She bossed, seeing he was unwilling to leave that spot south that he enjoyed so much. Because this was all about her tonight, Jasper gave in, moving up on top of her, mouth feral against hers.</p><p> </p><p>She could feel his arousal against her thigh, hard as a rock for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me, Jazz.” Her orbs were black, even though she had just fed the night before, so deep in lust and desire for that man. “Get me off like only you can do, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a tightness on her throat, a wave of utter arousal that struck her so hard Alice nearly came undone again, a radiation from her lover’s own desire. She watched in a brief vision with voyeuristic intentions, how Jasper did just what she asked a few moments after, and Alice waited with anticipation for him to do just that and push himself all the way into her—such a delicious and bulky fit given their size differences.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper was large, thick, and extremely turned on which only made that all the more overwhelming. Alice was still tight from the previous cliff and he knew to set the pace slow—working her up until they could pick it up. He took his time to kiss her delicate areolas, tracing kisses up her neck, nibbling her earlobe and grunting desire into her ear until the thrusts were harder and faster.</p><p> </p><p>They were driven into mad need, unstoppable desire, not too long after, moving in desperate sync until both climbed and jumped together into superb orgasm, sharing on each other’s reflected emotions.</p><p> </p><p>Alice was breathless for longer than she ever had been before, regaining her senses slower after the second cliff. She only noticed later how Jasper was still inside her even when they rolled on their sides, her leg hooked around his waist to keep that perfect fit sheltering his length.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you not exhausted?” She played, noting too that he was not fully undone yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Just letting you catch your breath.” Jasper teased, planting a kiss to her neck curve—nibbling it gently in the process.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re impossible.” Alice grinned, seeing what would befall them next.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your birthday and we don’t really have to sleep, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t stop until morning, alternating between who was on top, who had power over who, until both were in such a state none of them could barely move a limb.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper was watching the first rays of morning hit her skin and make it spark in the most delicate and stunning way, he ran his fingers over her spine when a thought occurred.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you really not see the surprise?” Alice lifted her head from the pillow to find his both proud and puzzled expression.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette only smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You managed it, Jazz.” Alice didn’t have to let him know Jessica not being invited and learning about it had spoiled it two weeks ago, not when her husband was so happy with his own doing—one that had made her so happy, after all. All Alice had to do was make sure Edward didn’t say a word.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’ll have to do them more often.”</p><p> </p><p>“If they all end up like this, you can throw me a surprise once a month for all I know.” Alice could see, the second she said, how Jasper would be sneaky quite a few times a year, planning <em> other </em> types of surprises as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t tempt me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too late.” She giggled, rolling on top of him again—a motion they repeated for the rest of the day until they had to leave to Isla Esme.</p><p> </p><p>Where their activities hadn’t been any different from the ones on that night.</p><p> </p><p>It was Alice’s birthday, after all, and Jasper had made a vow decades before to always do everything to bring that smile to her lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>